


Friendship and Followers

by AFTanith



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical F/F Subtext, Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Veronica and Betty's friendship might be new, but it's not something Veronica is willing to lose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabble_zone](http://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org) [Challenge #25: Alone](http://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/39365.html).

When Veronica realizes just what that stupid kiss has done to her budding friendship with Betty, she honestly isn't sure _why_ she's so immediately panicked--but it's enough that she _is_. She's only known the blonde for a few days, but somehow she already can't bear the thought of losing her.

It's not like Veronica thinks she'll be alone without Betty; Veronica's rich, Veronica's hot, and Veronica's got enough personality to pull nearly any follower-type into her sway. But she doesn't want a follower; she wants a friend.

She wants Betty.

And she's not about to let their friendship die.


End file.
